kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Chi
Kamen Rider Chi is a fictional suit of high-tech power armor seen in the fanfictional television series Kamen Rider 555. Kamen Rider Chi may refer to any the following characters: *Cameron Bentley *Carter Womack *Kendrick Pond *Aaron Wescott *Brian Attaway *Anissa Horn *William Davidson Chi Gear Users Main wearer *Cameron Bentley *Carter Womack *Kendrick Pond *William Davidson Other Users *Crofton Tangeman *Unknown two Meteorite members *Aaron Wescott *Brian Attaway *Anissa Horn Chi Gear history The Chi Gear was the third set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. The Chi Gear was more powerful, but slower than the Phi Gear. It still did not match the Delta Gear for speed or strength, but possessed greater functionality. Its power came at a price: while all of Smart Brain's Rider Gears were intended for Orphenochs only, the Chi Gear is the only set that will bring severe damage to any non-Orphnoch user soon after donning it. Its first known wearer is Crofton Tangeman, but the belt damaged his internal organs when he burned up all of his implanted Orphnoch DNA. Two more Meteorite members were forced to use the power of Chi to protect the others from Smart Brain, & paid for it with their lives. The suit's primary wearer is Cameron Bentley, who had a great deal more Orphnoch DNA implanted into him, but it began to run out near the end of the series. A weakened Cameron had his belt taken by Carter. After recovering his faith in humanity, Carter as Chi joined Nathan & Eric in battling the fully awakened King, but the Chi Gear was destroyed in battle. Other known wearers include Aaron Wescott, Brian Attaway, & Anissa Horn (Lobster Orphnoch). Kamen Rider Chi *'Height': 189cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum speed': 100m/6.3 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Chi Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Chi armor manifests when the Chi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Streams lines that gives Chi greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Chi Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & the X Finder visor that gives Chi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Break Break Form is Chi's video game-exclusive Super Form. Arsenal *SB-913B Chi Driver - Chi's transformation device. **SB-913P Chi Phone - A sideflip "swing" cellphone device serves as the controller for the Chi Gear. ***Chi Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Chi Armor. *SB-913C Chi Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-913B2 Chi Pointer - Binocular-shaped pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-913X Chi Blaygun - A special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger, & a lightsaber. *SB-913V Side Basshar - Chi's sidecar motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. See Also *Kamen Rider Kaixa - counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:555 Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity